nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Sato
Hiroshi Sato is a producer at Nintendo, formerly involved in the SPD 3 department. He works with external companies on several games, including the ''Mario Party'' and the ''Mario & Sonic'' series, among various others. Game Works * ''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' (1997) - Production Manager * Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics (N64) (1998) - Nintendo Staff * ''Mario Party 2'' (1999) - Coordinator * Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 Ketteihan (2000) - Progress Management * ''Mario Party 3'' (2000) - Coordinator * ''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' (2001) - Director * ''Mario Party 4'' (2002) - Coordination * ''Kururin Paradise'' (2002) - Producer * ''Mario Party 5'' (2003) - Producer * [[Kururin Squash!|''Kururin Squash!]] (2004) - Producer * [[Mario Party 6|''Mario Party 6]] (2004) - Producer * ''Mario Party Advance'' (2005) - Producer * ''Trace Memory'' (2005) - Project Management * ''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan'' (2005) - Project Management, Ouendan Supervision * ''Polarium Advance'' (2005) - Product Management * ''Mario Party 7'' (2005) - Producer * ''Magnetica'' (2006) - Product Management * Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi (2006) - Project Manager * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (2006) - Senior Producer * ''Elite Beat Agents'' (2006) - Project Management * ''Master of Illusion'' (2006) - Producer * ''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' (2007) - Project Management * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Producer * ''Sujin Taisen'' (2007) - Production Management * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) - Producer * ''Mario Party DS'' (2007) - Producer * ''Soma Bringer'' (2008) - Project Management * DS Bimoji Training (2008) - Project Management * ''Magnetica Twist'' (2008) - Project Management * ''Personal Trainer: Cooking'' (2008) - Project Management * Master of Illusion Express (2008) - Producer * ''DS Uranai Seikatsu'' (2009) - Producer * ''Another Code: R – A Journey into Lost Memories'' (2009) - Project Management * ''You, Me and the Cubes'' (2009) - Producer * ''Takt of Magic'' (2009) - Project Management * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009)- Producer * ''Last Window: The Secret of Cape West'' (2010) - Project Managment * ''Looksley's Line Up'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Ando Kensaku'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Wii Party'' (2010) - Producer * ''Line Attack Heroes'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''FlingSmash'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - Project Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) - Progress Management * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (2011) - Progress Management * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) - Producer * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) - Producer * [[Culdcept (3DS)|''Culdcept (3DS) ]](2012) - Project Management * [[Tokyo Crash Mobs|''Tokyo Crash Mobs]] (2012) - Project Management * ''Wii Party U'' (2013) - Producer * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) - Supervisor * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) - Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Mario Party'' (1998) * Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) (1999) * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) * ''Polarium'' (2004) * ''Sennen Kazoku'' (2005) * ''Electroplankton'' (2005) * [[Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!|''Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!]] (2005) * [[Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time]] (2005) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) Interviews * Iwata Asks: Wii Party Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers